Another Creature
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: HIATUS. Edward has left and Bella discovers that she was never entirely human, follow Bella and two others as they discover what they are, their hidden origin and the war that only they can end. And who knows? They may just get the happy ending they deserved.
1. Prophacy

_The world is about balance. Angels and Demons. Good and Bad. Holy and Evil. There are three different types of Angels, Archangels, Guiding Angels, and Guardian Angels. Likewise there are three different types of Demons, Demons of Death, Demons of Possession, and Demons of Sin._

_Guardian Angels watch over humans, doing there best to make sure that little to no harm befalls them. Sometimes the Guardian Angels fail, sometimes they step back and give the person space._

_Guiding Angels are responsible for leading a soul into Heaven. And trying to keep it from the Demons of Death._

_Archangels are the defenders of Heaven. It is there job to watch the Gates of Heaven, and make sure that the Gates of Hell aren't opened._

_Demons of Death are behind all violent deaths. When one dies, they attempt to drag the soul into Hell. Guiding Angels try to stop them._

_Demons of Possession have the ability to posses some people. They are extremely powerful and extremely hard to get rid of._

_Demons of Sin are mostly there whispering for one to do sin, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Greed, Rage, Sloth, Murder, Abuse, and others._

_This is how the world is, perfectly balanced._

_Or so it was._

_Until The Three were born._

_Three Angels and Three Demons fell in love and each bore a child. The children are siblings in this sense. The mothers sent the children far away to a different time as they and there lover were all set to be tortured for the rest of eternity._

_The Three that shall be born: a girl with an impenetrable mind, a boy of stealth, and another girl of cunning._

_On The Eighteenth Year all three will be ripped from the life they known._

_And then they will find each other. _


	2. Luna Woods and Alessandro Parkinson

_It is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all._

Yeah, right.

I'd like to give any and everyone who ever said that a good piece of my mind. Yet perhaps I am too cruel in my judgment. How many can honestly have loved as I loved _him_? That sounds cocky and vain, but it is true. How many have given almost thier entire heart to one person? Maybe if it had only been losing someone that I gave half of my heart to, or even most of my heart to it would have been diffrent. But that is not how it is, I gave almost all of my heart, I only have a few scraps of my once vital beating organ left.

So long ago it had seemed like Forks was where I had meant to be, that I had merly been existing for the first seventeen years of my life to find the one for me. That I had been one of the lucky few to find my soul mate. But he didn't feel that way for me, I was too blind at the time to see the warnings that must have been so clear to anyone more experienced then me. I had been the first to say "I love you" but he had said it, and it hadn't felt like a lie. I can not belive it was a lie, but that he had belived what _he _felt for me was love. It wasn't. I was quiet, I was peacful, without being able to read my mind I offered peace without having to be alone I also smelled good.

I had known from the start that I was plain, a simple hand maiden next to a Greek God. Nothing I had could ever hold him, my heart break is my own fault for entetaining silly fantasies of somehow always able to be with him. I knew somewhere deep down that eventually he would leave me, and I'd be all alone again. I had never given my heart to anyone, true Renee and Charlie each had the parts that only a mother and father could posess and my gran did to, but I had never known my grandfathers or my other grandmother. I had no cousins to speak of, I am the only child of two only children. I never really saw eye to eye with anyone my own age, so I never really had freinds.

Maybe that's why I gave my whole heart to..._him_. And now that he's gone I have no heart, but just enough pieces left to feel the emptyness and pain. Pain that had no cure, not even tried adn true ones that I hoped would give me just a moments peace.

I am an acciedent prone klutz, and by being so I have sustained many injuries and pain from my variouse falls and mishaps. Antiseptic and bandaids help but another that helped was sleep. When I was younge sleep was a magical thing, I'd fall asleep during which I would feel no pain and afterwords I'd feel better. My body worked overtime while I was asleep to fix me and I'd always wake up better than I was. But it is diffrent now. Maybe it's because before I'd only have physical pain and now I have emotional, or maybe my pain is too great to heal. Now sleep, once a comforting friend, holds me hostage in it's now manevolent grip. It is a torture chamber that I escape opon waking, but I can never stay away for long. Nothing really helps, I try not to sleep now. I truthfully look like an animated corpse, deathly pale skin, sunken eyes, and half asleep though I refuse to give in.

When I sleep I dream. I dream of _Edward Cullen_. And all the baindaids and antiseptic in the world will ever help me when I wake up screaming. And I may be crazy, because when I wake up over my own screams I can hear the sound of sobbing and a...howls...of rage, or perhaps it's pain. I don't understand it, and when I try to listen it fades, the harder I try the more it fades until it has vanished completly. I don't know what it is about, but it scares me. What can it mean? I think this for a few moments, but it isn't long till misery comes back.

Misery, I lived my life not truly knowing it. Yes I was an aqcanince, when Renee would ignore leave on my birthday to go out with her boyfriend instead, when Gran died, when I was called names or ignored in school. Misery was there, almost a friend. Then I came to Forks, and for a blissful while I did not know of Misery. But when..._he_ left, and..._they _left misery came back. At first it was a stranger, but quickly it reaserted itself into my life as if making up for lost time. I am now misery's prisoner, misery is all I have left. And pain, pain is now a frequent visitor. But I do have contruol over one thing, I can dull them. I choose to feel nothing at all, I'd rather feel nothing then such an intense pain. Some say they choose to feel pain than nothing at all, but do they truly want that? Between true pain and nothing, who would honestly choose pain? But perhaps I am missing something, I've never been much like others, my mind doesn't work right. Or maybe it is because I have not one good thing to feel anymore, it isn't between pain and nothing at all, it's between torture and nothing.

They say that you need oppisets in the world to keep balance. You need the rain, because if every day is a sunny day, then what is a sunny day? And if thier is no yang, what is yin? If the whole world is black and white, what is red? Blue? Yellow? Green? What is anything without it's oppiset? Maybe that is what has happened to me, I live every day with just pain and misery, no happieness or peace. Perhaps it's not my mind becoming numb, but it asking "what is misery?" "what is pain?" but it doesn't know because all it knows is misery and pain now.

Pain and misery, I feel both each moment in never ending degrees, but I can block them out and be numb...or perhaps it _is_ just that I no longer can feel anything else and don't **comprehend** what pain and misery are now. Either way their is one time when I feel both in extreme amounts-in my dreams.

Like right now.

I'm running...running. After what? I don't know, and that scares me, I'm also running away from something but I don't care what it is that is trying to catch me. I just need to get to what I'm running after, because...That's right! Because if I can just see his face one more moment before I die then it will be fine. I know for a fact I will die, but that doesn't matter. Just one more time, that's all I need, one more glance to see his perfect face. Just so I'll know he was never a dream and that I'm not crazy, that for just a little while he wanted me and the proff that he still exists to take with me wherever I may go after I draw my last breath. _Edward!_

Unfortently I am never able to do so. Able to do what? I don't know. What am I running after. I don't know. Why isn't it coming to me, I'm drawing a blank. It's something important, something I swore never to forget. So what is it? I can't remember...am I even running after _anything_? No...I'm not. Their's nothing I'm running after, I have nothing to go after. Whatever it was is gone now, I'm crying and I don't know why. If I don't remember what it was, why should I cry? As I contemplate that something wraps around me. I see images of myself in a meadow, in a cream colored room with large windows and a piano, and in my bed, I know someone's with me in those images but I see nothing but a blur. I've forgotten-

I wake up screaming bloody murder. And over my screams I hear crying and howling, I sufocate my face in the pillow to hear where the sounds are comeing from but as I listen they fade.

I pulled myself up and looked at the clock, it's only four yet but I decide that I might as well just get ready now. I go into the bathroom and take a shower, I put the water on as hot as it will go, I know intecuality that it must be hot my skin is slowly turning red and I can see the steam. And yet I barly feel it, I still feel purly cold, like my nerve endings are coated in ice. I tried scrubbing till I thought my skin looked ready to come off, I washed my hair vigrously. I barly feel it at all, I can't even smell my strawberry shampoo it's like I'm just picking up a hint, here in a flash than gone without a trace. I get out and go on to brush my teeth, my gums take much abuse. I dress in jeans and a long sleeve shirt before I head down for breakfast.

I need to eat, I know that. I can feel my stomach grumble angryly at me, and yet I don't feel hunger. I don't feel the _need_ to eat. I grave a gronola bar and banna and force them down. I sigh and walk twords my truck, something feels...weird. I only feel that emotion for a split second before I move on to my truck. It is winter and my truck takes a long time to heat up, but I don't mind I don't feel anything but cold now. The snow doesn't feel that cold anymore when I fall into it, brusis don't hurt. Nothing my body goes through hurts anymore.

I get out of my truck and am almost immediatly assultaed by Jessica Stanly. She is smiling and bouncing up and down happily. Thier is snow on the ground and yet she wears a short skirt and a thin form fitting jacket over her long sleeve v necked sweater that honestly is two sizes too small and the v neck cuts down far too much. I wonder if her bouncing from one foot to the other is from excietment since I can see gooseflesh all over her, even her face and feet. Me seeing her face through the colorful mask is nothing short of miraculose, and I wonder for a brief second how she can wear such high heels with so much ice on the ground.

"-wouldn't that be great, Bella?" She asks.

"Huh?"

"You weren't listing were you?" Jessica asks, her eyes flash red for just a moment. I do a double take and act like I just was starting to slip. What the hell? "I said, were getting two new students! I can't wait...they say the guy is yummy." At this her eyes flash green. As she is goes on about her new concoust I look around, all the students have flashing eyes. Dark pink, yellow, gold, blue, red, green and purple. Few, such as Angela Weber have a glow about themselves. What's happinging to me? Have I finally gone mad?

Thankfully the bell decided to save me and so I quickly made my way to my first class. Both students came in, Luna Woods and Alessandro Parkinson. I looked up and as I caught thier eyes I felt a deep conection. I knew them...somewhere at some time I had known them. Luna Woods had pale skin as I did with deep midnight hair reaching her waist, her eyes were an unnatureal sapphire blue and she had the face of a china doll. Alessandro Parkinson had a subtly tan skin, almost like he is Italien, he seems almost lanky and has disheveled black hair.

They made their way and sat beside me, Luna on my left, Alessandro on my right. I couldn't help but feel I had seen them before, Alessandro gave me a recollection, like a familer stranger-you could swear you know them and yet you can't tell where. Luna on the other hand had a feeling as though I know her and I should be able to drag up how as easy as breathing...well at least how easy breathing is for some pepole.

I felt a familer feeling to both of them, not a pull but like an invisible cord wrapped around all three of us. Connecting us.

Damn, what am I on? Thier's no reason for me to feel connected to two new students. I have nothing to do with them, we are all complet and seprate beings with no connection to each other. That's right, I never knew these two and they never knew me.

Isn't it?


	3. Shadows

**Sorry for how short this is, but it is needed and I want to give you time to let it brew in your mind of what could possibly be going on. Anyone guesses anything correctly gets a prize of deciding which story I work on updating first. If you use a anominus review simply say which one in the review.**

**

* * *

**

I sat between Luna and Alessandro for a while feeling a pull. It wasn't the kind of pull I was once equated with. It didn't feel like their was an invisible force pulling me to my destination, my heart. Instead it was as though their was a cord that wrapped around the three of us holding us securely in a mother's embrace.

I ignore it, it isn't hard to do anymore. I shut my body off, I'm numb. I don't know when I will awake from the sleeping conscience. I may wake up thirty for all I know, I don't care, that will just be twelve years closer to dieing. Twelve years closer to the pain finally stopping. But it never lasts that long, a few days if I'm lucky then the pain comes back with a vengeance of angels.

I glance to both new students, Alessandro Parkinson has bright green eyes, Luna Woods has bright blue eyes. I feel kind of inadequate with my dull, boring, lifeless, brown eyes. The two of them have a sort of combination that just goes. He with pale skin and dark black hair, her with luminus pale skin and starless night black hair, both with intensely bright eyes. I lean back in my chair, the numbness is not coming today. I sigh, I have gotten better but I can't control it at will, it's like a cat it comes when it wants to. Good thing I have a plan B, I focus intently on the board and think of nothing but that, I banish all the unnecessary things from my vision and through my tunnel vision I notice everything about the board. Everything from the way it's not truly black but a deep blue, to the fact that on the left hand side two inches down their is a crack about three inches big.

Before I know it, it is time to leave. As I'm walking away my hand brushes Luna Wood's for only a split second and in that space of time I get several flashes. A smiling woman, and a sensation of falling. I look at Luna Woods and she looks at me, I don't know what to do but am saved by Mike coming and talking to me, I ignore him and walk to my locker. As I was walking to my ancient, decrepit truck I saw a flash of white, I looked up but nothing was their.

I ignored it as best as I can. Was I finally off my rocker? Had to constant pain finally caused my mind to snap? No, not yet at least. As long as you question your sanity your not insane. Isn't that right? I think so, I know that crazy people never question their sanity so since I am questioning it I must not be insane. Because if they realize they are insane they must no longer be insane, disturbed yes but not insane.

I get into my truck and drive home I for some reason am very tired so I lay down to fall asleep.

_"Isabella."_

I woke with a start from hearing my name, it was a female's voice and as I looked around I saw a white shadow moving. I don't know why I got up and followed it, maybe it's just the fact that I think it may still just be a dream or a hallucination. Or maybe it is just in the human psyche to follow something even if you have a feeling it's dangerous. So I follow it still in the clothing I wore earlyer today. It lead me into the woods behind my house not on the trail but through dense forest.

I eventually came upon a clearing and Luna Woods and Alessandro Parkinson were there to, Alessandro was following a greyish silver light and Luna a black one. And just like that the shadows dissapered.

"What the fuck..." Luna said and all three of us stared at one another.

"Neither of you know what's going on, do you?" Alessandro asked which both Luna and I shook our heads.

"And you two saw the shadows right? I'm not crazy." At that both Alessandro and Luna nodded. We then heard a howl of rage.

"Who wants to get the hell out of here?" Luna asked and we all ran toward my house and sunk in through the back door into the kitchen.

"Okay, anyone know what the fuck just happen?" I asked looking at the two of them.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What do you think? This is all vary symbolic, but I don't want to ruin it for you guys so you'll all find out later. Could you imagen being in the situation? Fav this story if you'd shit yourself if this happened.**

**Just kidding...but if you were going to fav don't let me stop you. Oh, and if anyone can guess what the diffrent colors of the shadows mean they get to choose which story is updated next. Good luck.**


	4. Tattoing

**I know it's been forever. Bad, bad author! And I wish I could say I've been busy but that's not it. I just kind of forgot about this story for a little bit. I do things in pushs. I go into and I get into something for awhile, than I'm into something else for awhile, than something else, than the thing again. I actually have a poll of which stories I should update and if you want this one go vote for it. I will finish every story I start, I promise. It'll just take some time.**

* * *

We all went into my house, slowly we snuck into my room Once inside Luna shivered and Alessandro looked around blankly. I tried to see what they saw, a cold dreary room. A room with nothing personal, no books, no CD's, nothing at all that is personal. White walls and white sheets. No personality, just like I am now, no soul.

"Make yourselves at home." I said as I shut the door. I was trying to make this normal. But who am I kidding? Nothing in my life ever was normal. Luna inched to the computer desk and sat on the chair, and Alessandro gently sat in the rocking chair after they both seemed as comfortable as anyone could in the situation I sat on the bed and brought my legs up in a crisis-cross.

"So...are both of you guys as freaked out by what just happened as I am?" Luna asked finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, just to be sure, you guys both saw shadows leading us, right?" Alessandro asked and both Luna and I nodded affirmatively. "Why did we follow the shadows anyway? I must be insane."

"We'll than your just as insane as I am, I don't know why I followed it either." Luna said with a laugh, I think she needed to laugh, or she might cry. "What about you?" She asked turning to me. I gave a shrug and rubbed one of my eyes.

"Well, I may really be crazy. I've been hearing sounds every time I wake up for a few nights now."

"Crying and roars?" Alessandro asked and my head immediately snapped to him.

"How'd you know that?" The look he gave me was enough, he'd been hearing it to.

"Flashing eyes and glowing skin." Luna whispered so low I almost didn't catch it. But I did, and it made my breath catch in my throat. They had been feeling it to. The same things I've been dealing with.

"Do either of you have any idea?" Alessandro asked looking widely between the two of us. And I saw a flash of dark hair moving in an up and down motion. Luna was nodding.

"I have a book...follow me." She got up and started to walk, I followed and Alessandro was heading to the door when I tripped on air. I hit Luna and she in turn fell on top of Alessandro. In the end we were a human sandwiched with Luna crushed between the two of us and Alessandro crushed by both Luna and I. It was strange, but I was the one who caused it and I got off easily.

We put our hands down to get up and when all three touched something peculiar happened. It was a flash, a light. Yet it was darkness. It blinded me and when I was finally able to open my eyes I looked at both Luna and Alessandro and gasped. They looked the same, yet the looked _so _different. Alessandro had become blonde and tanned and had developed muscles, Luna's skin had paled till she looked like a ghost and her hair had gotten to a even deeper shade of black. Even that wasn't as much of a shock as the fine tattooing all over there bodies. White and black tattooing that is the shape of floral design. Delicate, and yet masculine.

With a shock I look down at myself. I bear the same tattooing.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? If you read this back when I had no idea what I was doing than you'd recgonize some of this. This is going to be much more organized. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Answers

My breathing picked up, what was happening to us? I jumped back frightened and as if by magic we all went back to the way we were, Luna's skin gained it's naturel color and her hair lightened a bit and Alessondro became paler and lankeyer and his hair went back to it's brownish black. There tattos, as well as mine, were gone.

I looked up into Alessondro and Luna's wide shocked eyes. And next theing I knew it was all black. I woke up to find both Luna and Alessondro opening their eyes slowly.

"I think I just passed out." Luna mubbled looking at the two of us.

"I think we all did." Alessondro said sighing. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I want to find out what is happeing. What about you two, _chicas?" _

"Let's do it." Luna nodded resulotly.

"Very well, are you in, Brown Eyes?" Alessondro asked.

"I'm in." I said after a little bit of pause. I want to know what and why whatever is going is going on.

"If were doing this, you guys can call me Lune." Luna said.

"My friends, they called me Andy, but I perfer Al."

"Nice to meet you, Al. I've always been Bella...but, I'd perfer if you called me...Isa." I said, I didn't want to be called Bella. I didn't believe I am Bella anymore.

"I believe this is the time when we all shake hands, but I'm kind of afraid that if we do that we'll do that again." Alessondro said and I nodded, "so, no touching until we figure out what's going on?"

"Capechee." Luna said as I nodded. They seemed really nice, I didn't know it then, but I had found the best friends I had ever had.

_Two months later._

"Okay seriously, tell us your story." Alessondro said looking at me seriously.

"Huh?" I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I didn't want to go into it, I hoped that by playing dumb they'd drop it. Alessondro was sitting on my rocking chair, Luna was laying on my bed and I was sitting on my computer chair.

"Isa, we've known each other for only two months, but be that as it may were a lot closer than most pepole would be in their entire lives. We've all got some kind of story but you, you are like a zombie, there is clearly a lot of stuff inside that you haven't told us." Luna said looking at me with her serious blue eyes. It was strange, Luna had pale skin and blue eys with black hair, I had pale skin with brown eyes and brown hair, while Alessondro had pale skin, green eyes, and a blackish-brown hair. But we had discovered that when we "transformed" I got a bit of a tan along with green eyes and red hair. Luna got even paler and got truly inky black hair and black eyes, while Alessondro tanned considerably and had blonde hair and blue eyes. It was freaky to say the least, especially paired with our tattoing.

"It's complicated." I said fiddling with a strand of my hair.

"Tell us anyway."

"...Only if you both tell your stories first. You tell the complet story, and i'll tell mine."

"If we do, do you promise to tell yours?" Alessondro asked raising a brow.

"Yes." I sighed, hopefully they'd forget that promise, a fool's hope but for now it's all I've got.

"Not it!" Alessondro suddenly yelled.

"Damn," Luna sighed before beganing. "I was never one to fit in, you know? I was different, I liked weird things and stood up for my belifs. We grew up far enough down south that I should by all rights be tan, I wasn't I have never in my life had a different skin tone than I do now." Luna said pointing to her snow white skin that matched mine to a tee. "Not even just a shade, that is until the this whole thing started, and combined with me likeing of all creative things? I was in no way the avrage kid, and my classmates noticed that. And like a pack of wild animals, they attacked." Luna said closing her eyes and looking down.

"I was made fun of, ostrazied to the point when I would spend recess sitting on a bench on the edge and lose myself in my own mind. That's where I lived, inside my head. I took on the only type of shields I knew, I leared. I soaked up any and all information like a sponge and always volentered in class. I hoped that by showing that I was a good student, if something happened and it was my word against theres' that the teacher would be more likely to believe me. Elementry school was easy...they didn't even _know_ how to make someone's life a hell back then.

Middle school, that was...worse. I've read up on bullying, it's causes, what happens because of it. It said that all through the school caarer that bullying is most present in middle school. That it exists even in elementry school, and goes down in high school. But they are right. Middle school...eighth grade, that was my definiton of Hell. I was only fourteen at the time, just learning all that life had to offer. I suppose though it's true what they say, that which doesn't kill you can only make you stronger. I saw just how groutepse pepole could be at only the age of fourteen, nothing that pepole do now surprise me."

I had been trying to hold back, sure that if we touched the tattoing would come back, all through the month we had not touched each other, unless we were trying to figure things out, but I couldn't help it. I ran and wrapped my arms around Luna. Nothing happened. I felt a warm power between us but nothing besides that. After awhile I let go and went back to my seat. This would have to be saved for use of a later date. They were right, they deserved an explanation on what had happened to me and so did I.

Alessondro went next. I tried to say I would but he had said that he had promised so he would. He said he was ready and that if he didn't do it now he didn't know if he'd ever be able to.

"I went out with a girl, her name was Tanya. I thought I loved her. But I was just a notch in her belt-or lipstick case...whatever it means for girls! I didn't know what in the world made me think she was the one. She was such a...a slut. I am not saying that out of sour grapes-she really was. I wasn't thinking with my head...it really wasn't that bad when compared to you two. It was simply lust perading around as love. And I thought it was. What hurts me is that when I _do_ fall in love...I won't be able to give my virginty to the girl." Alessondro said and looked at me and Luna, "um...that's it."

"Okay..." I sighed, it was now or never. "I...was in love. Even now there is no doubt in my mind that I am _still_ in love. His name is...is...E—eh-" I was already crying, I couldn't help it and so I shut my eyes as tightly as I could to rip the name from my heart as the hole in my chest hissed and bubbled angrly "Edward." I was about to go on when I felt two pairs of arms around me.

"You don't have to say anymore Isa, we get the idea." Luna said hugging me gently as I sighed. I was glad, who knows how much I could tell them but still keep Edward's secret. "He broke my heart. That's it in a nutshell." I whispered just because I didn't want to cheat them out of an explanation that they deserve, but I was in the Cullen's confidence. What do you do when there is no middle ground? Your stuck between a rock and a hard place. "When he left he told me that I was only a distraction to keep him from being borded."

Luna and Alessandro growled, not a real growl but a human immitation of one. I just shook my head, I didn't want them to get angry over someone they'd never meet. I did understand where they were coming from though, we were all very close. I can imagen my reaction if it had been one of them with my story.

Alessandro and Luna did not push for details, which I was beyond gratful for, they simply smiled a sad, broken smile which seemed to be the only kind we could force our lips to take. I was about to say something else when a bright light entered my room. We all turned to see a beautiful woman with red hair and white eyes. She was dressed in a tattered gown that looked as if it may had started off a pristine white but now was a dark gray, her body was also covered in scars and her red hair was caked with dirt and dust which her body also was. Even with that she looked beautiful, and with the fact that she had wings and was slightly transparent-ethernal.

"Hello my dears." The strange woman said with sad eyes dragging over the three of us. "I do not have much time to tell you what is needed. I am one of your mothers, I wish I knew which of you I mothered my dear sweetheart, but I love each of you just as my two sisters of the heart love all three of you yet each of them gave birth to only one of you." She said looking at each of us the way a mother would look at a child.

"There is not much I can say for now, my time is short." She said as we were stocked still but then gave a sudden gasp. "The time already draws near. Goodbye my loves." Was all she said before she disapered. On the floor exactly where she had been was an old beaten down tomb that was a dingy gray and had scratch marks adorning the cover at random intervalvs. It looked like one of those really important books that you see that's gone through a war or something.

I looked at Luna and Alessandro and Luna who was the braviest of us, and who couldn't deny a book. She gently picked up the tomb and gently opened it. We crowded around her and caught glimpses of it. It was handwritten and looked like a hastily put toghther manual. It detailed exactly what we were and that's what surprised us.

We were something never before there. We were half angel and half demon. It appers Luna and my mother were both demons while our fathers were angels and Alessandro's mother was a angel while his father was a demon. Luna's father was Gabierel and mine was Michal, while Alessandro's father was named Azeral. Our mothers were all held captive and each of our fathers think that the mother betrayed them. They can't know that we even exist. There is a war going on, a war of angels and demons.

And the three born to both sides are the ones destined to end it. There was even a prophecy.

"Well shit." Luna said before shutting the book.

The next day Alessandro came up to me holding a piece of paper. The look on his face worried me, he seemed resolute in a hard descision.

"What's up Al?"

"Isa, this may hurt you. But you deserve the chance." With that he pushed a small folded up piece of paper into my hand, "that is Alice Cullen's Email address." And with that he walked away.

My breathing picked up as I looked at the crumpled little paper that said I could feel myself start to feel feint. Wasn't this what I wanted? A chance to have a last goodbye? I wasn't even sure anymore. I walked to my room on autopiolet and started typeing. I didn't look until I was finished.

_Dear Alice,_

_You've been gone for months, he's been gone for months. None of you have tried to contact me, none of you said goodbye. I no longer wish to talk to you, I simply want to know one thing._

_Why?_

_Why did you do as you did? Why did all of you do what you guys did? I don't want to think bad things about you, I want to believe that he...that Edward truly believed that he wanted me then just realized he didn't. But it's very hard to believe that when none of you bothered to even say goodbye. To even be there for the goodbye._

_There is no chance that he discovered that he didn't feel the way for me that he thought he felt and that you decided that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. The chances are just too slim to even be plausible. So that leaves me with two possibilities, one paints all of you with the exception of Rosalie in a negative light and the other paints you all but Rosalie in a positive light. I hope it's the one that paints you in a positive light, but I'll never know._

_The first possibility is that when you thought that Ed-that he had found someone he...that he...loved, you wanted to welcome her into the family. You all wanted to help him in anyway you could and that Rosalie couldn't be bothered by that. In this your all just looking out for him like any family would do. At least I hope a family would do, real families are so rare these days. You are blessed with yours._

_The other way, the way that paints you all in a bad light, the one I hope with all that I have left of my heart and soul that this isn't true. The other possibility is that this was a sport for you. Find a strange girl and see how long it takes to woo her. If so then you all went far over the top. You had me hook, line, and sinker. Heh, I never really had a friend, no siblings, my parents weren't ever really there-hell, I was the parent most of the time. You guys made me believe I had everything I had always been missing, friends, a family, parents, and love. All the things I was sure just weren't meant for me. And then, as soon as I was sure everything was perfect, when I was comfortable in the knowledge that it wasn't just some beautiful dream you yanked it out from under me._

_Bravo._

_Only Rosalie had a heart then. She didn't pretend to like me, didn't get close to me. She wasn't a sister or a friend. Perhaps she was trying to warn me, but I was too blinded by what I thought was there to see it. But at least I don't feel the pain of her departure. So thank you Rosalie._

_If the second possibility is true, then I hope for your sakes that the saying "What goes around comes around" does not hold true. You guys did so much more than just break my heart. I had given him the majority of my heart, it's true, but I also gave each and every one of you a piece also. Pieces that can only ever belong to family. And unfortunately I am a creature of habit. Once I give my heart to someone, I can never get it back. I will always be an empty shell. So I know that this won't matter to any of you, but I must say this. I must get it off my chest. I can never have a family now, never find love, because now I believe that it's just not meant for me. I am one of the unlucky ones, I only want somewhere to belong. But I now know I'll never find it. _

_I must be confusing you. But I honestly just do not give a damn. You will not take this seriously so I do not much mind. But even if you did, I would not care. Just allow me to give you a little warning. Angels are the ultimite _good_ and Demons are the ultimite _evil_. I am more than both. This was chosen for me. I did not want that, but I had no choice._

_I wasn't meant to. From my birth plenty of destines are open to me. But not belonging. Never belonging. I have two friends now, Lune and Al. Were all outcasts, our hearts are now only shards and cardiovascular tissue of what was once vital beating flesh. All of us once had so much love in our hearts, so much potential. But now that is all ruined. _

_I suppose it isn't any of your faults. It is the fault of us, for we were never meant to be born. I know that must confuse you but the thing is...I really...I really just don't give a damn. You can be confused all you want. I don't give a shit. No matter how much it hurts I'm not going to cry over any of you anymore. I'm not going to hurt myself by loving any of you. I can't ever get back the pieces of my heart but I can forget about them. I used to try hard, I was forbidden to remember yet I was terrified to forget. Now I need to forget. I don't want to remember it, I don't want to remember ever seeing any of you._

_Goodbye Alice, tell the rest of the family goodbye for me. Don't worry on how I got your Email, I won't ever both any of you again. Have a nice life, and I'll see you in Hell._

_-Isabella Swan_

I looked at the Email and reread it about five times. I had an internal monolouge telling me again and again to erase it. That I wasn't ready to burn this bridge and that I should pretend that Alessandro never gave me the Email address, however he had found it. But as if my hand was not attached to my body it moved the mouse and hit send.

And the Email was gone in cyberspace. And any chance of ever talking to them was gone with it.


End file.
